organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Princess Thieves
The Princess Thieves are a multi-racial and all-female international theft ring comprised of former gang members and professional thieves and robbers from different areas of the globe (although the group originated in Australia). The Thieves' mostly specialize in robberies, thievery and heists, although they are able (willingness taken into account) to be hired for other criminal purposes such as organizing prison breaks, assassinations and weapons trafficking. They abhor anything, however, to do with people smuggling (including organ trafficking), sex and pornography, mass violence and drugs (except if the ladies are hired purely for transporting the goods i.e. no consuming of the drugs, no interaction with illegal immigrants). While the media has singled out Valerie Smith, a former officer within the Special Air Service Regiment, as the suspected leader of the organization, there are in reality 10 females (5 ex-soldiers and 5 professional criminals) who lead the operations (that are themselves carried out by a group of 10-20 trained members) usually behind the scenes but being personally involved when the stakes of the heist are high and "fashionably pricy". The decad of leaders themselves, as a group, become really involved in special circumstances (such as when the heist involves being put behind "enemy territory" in a gang war). The assets made as a result of a successful heist/robbery are spent mostly on illegally importing weapons and defensive equipment from the black market although using the money as means of corrupting the police or "decorating" is not uncommon either. As of now, the group are one of the entries the most wanted lists for the FBI, Interpol, Australian Federal Police and Russian Politsiya. The Thieves adhere to a strict code to stay away from other organized criminal gangs and families unless they are fired upon (regardless of whether the shooting was accidental or not) or recruited willingly for a high-stakes job. The Thieves' reliance on teamwork is very crucial in their line of work - each member is trained in a certain field that benefits not only themselves but their partners too (the 10 gang leaders in their composition also reflect and emphasize this philosophy). Although the media imply the girls to have feminist undertones, Smith herself has stated as part of the organization philosophy that they distinguish as separate from other feminist militant groups, as their main goal is making money. History The Princess Thieves originally started out in early 2001 as a 5-woman Australian theft ring who used brute force to steal money from banks and department stores, chains at a time. The brute force tactic seemed to work for the ladies with the money being used to illegally purchase wealthy estates and buying the latest in fashionable 'equipment'. It wasn't until New Years Eve 2002 that the 5-woman squad were caught by the Australian Federal Police executing a plan to rob the Star City Casino. Herron and Raymond were gunned down by police during the group's attempted escape and Griffon committed suicide by police when the remaining ladies were cornered. Smith and Drago ended up being sentenced to life imprisonment at the Silverwater Woman's Correctional Facility. Here, they meet Chen, who is the middle of being extradited to Beijing, and together, the trio stage a somewhat daring yet attritional prison escape before fleeing to Shanghai. With little resources at their disposal and skills at hand, the trio resorted to doing dirty work for local Triads with weapons and cash as payment - weapons and cash that later aided them in raiding a financial firm and stealing assets that would aid in yet another escape, this time to Paris whereupon the trio come across an escaped French prisoner and former GIGN officer Chavron. This chain of escapades, recruitments and robberies continues from there on in to other cities across the globe thereby making up the rest of the leaders. Coverage of the Thieves' activities and the international manhunt for them in the news spread like wildfire, eventually influencing female gang members in areas where organized crime was rife to take up arms and prove to men they were just as capable of fighting like them. Smith was so impressed by the shockwave rippled out by her crimes that she and her associates decided to take the Princess Thieves onto a whole new global level, starting with the establishment of the Sydney branch of the Thieves in 2006 and building subsequent underground sects in the following years to come - with the 10 ring leaders working across the various wealthy cities across the globe (and coming together for one month in Australia). Since the re-establishment of the notorious international crime ring and their "petty" thievery, the "Princesses" (as they informally call themselves) have always been committing various criminal acts ranging from muggings to heists, as well as being trained by the "Soldiers" and "Catburglars" the art of being a good thief/robber (in underground and secluded areas of course); and recently, the 10 ring leaders, not wanting to put their military-based talents to waste, have been advertising themselves (as well as their organization) in the black market as a potential agency of contractors for instigating prison breaks, assassinations, thefts from rival gangs and other such money-based evildoings. Current Leaders The "Ultimate Soldiers": *Valerie "Destiny" Smith - ex-SASR officer, one of the original founders known for her natural-born tactical mindset. In charge of the eastern Australian section of the ring. *Annie "Anaconda" Drago - ex-SASR officer, the other one of the original founders and the most athletic of the group. In charge of the western Australian section of the ring. *Betty "Misericorde" Chavron - former GIGN officer, the most diplomatic woman on the team as well as the specialist regarding technology and logistics. Primarily runs the Princess Thieves sects in Paris, Munich and Zurich. *Philippa "Spartan" Alanis - former Private of the Hellenic Armed Forces, the team's weaponry and defense specialist. In charge of operations occurring in Asia Minor and the Middle East. *Erica "Demon" Salazar - former Mexican Rural Defense Corps member who will not hesitate to use force to gain information or money. Runs the Central American and Venezuelan sections of the gang. The "Catburglars": *Stephanie "Jackal" Chen - Professional catburglar and former contract assassin from China with a deep field of knowledge in medicine and martial arts. Head of the East Asian sect of the Thieves. *Astrid "Temptress" Jones - "Lady thief" from Scotland and the femme fatale of the undercover thieves. Runs an underground version of the Thieves in the British Isles. *Elena "Chameleon" Dubrovnik - Russia's most wanted robber and an amateur gymnast and hunter. Leader of the Thieves underground branch in Moscow. *Coleen "Ogre" Baker - a cold-blooded and psychopathic yet analytical thief and murderer from Queens in New York. She and her fellow Thieves members operate in the north-eastern United States. *Paris "Spy" Cocheta - a native from the Cherokee tribe who formerly headed a gang that attacked and looted under the cover of darkness. Now runs operations with other displaced American Indians as well as members born in the Caribbean in the southern and western United States. Gallery Destiny.jpg|"Destiny" Anaconda.jpg|"Anaconda" Misericorde.jpg|"Misericorde" Spartan.jpg|"Spartan" Demon.jpg|"Demon" Jackal.jpg|"Jackal" Temptress.jpg|"Temptress" Chameleon.jpg|"Chameleon" Ogre.jpg|"Ogre" Spy.jpg|"Spy" Arsenal NOTE: The next 10 entries are the personal weapons used by the leaders *Valerie: **Melee: M9 Bayonet **Secondary Weapon: H&K USP **Primary Weapon: F88S-A1 Austeyr *Annie: **Melee: KABAR **Secondary Weapon: FN Five-Seven **Primary Weapon: ARES FMG *Betty: **Melee: Misericorde **Secondary Weapon: SIG SP 2022 **Primary Weapon: FAMAS G1 *Philippa: **Melee: Acinaces **Secondary Weapon: Akdal Ghost TR01 **Primary Weapon: Chropi GP10 *Erica: **Melee: Bolo Machete **Secondary Weapon: Obregón Pistol **Primary Weapon: FX-05 Xiuhcoatl *Stephanie: **Melee: Balisong **Secondary Weapon: Shanxi Type 80 **Primary Weapon: QBZ 95 *Astrid: **Melee: Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife **Secondary Weapon: Webley Mk IV **Primary Weapon: KAC PDW *Elena: **Melee: Ballistic Knife **Secondary Weapon: Tokarev TT-33 **Primary Weapon: PSL *Coleen: **Melee: Blackjack **Secondary Weapon: S&W Model 29 **Primary Weapon: AA-12 (explosive rounds optional) *Paris: **Melee: Tomahawk **Secondary Weapon: Silenced Colt M1911 **Primary Weapon: Compound Bow *Weapons used by the organization generally: **Knives: ***Switchblades ***Balisongs ***M9 Bayonets ***Blackhawk Tatang throwing knives ***Push Daggers ***Bowie Knives ***Stilettos **Pistols: ***Makarov PM ***Mini Desert Eagle ***Colt M1911 ***Beretta 92FS ***Type 92 Pistol ***H&K UCP **SMGs and PDWs: ***FN P90 ***H&K UMP45 ***H&K MP5A5 ***Austen Mk 1 ***Uzi ***Skorpion vz. 61 ***KRISS Vector ***MAC-10 **Shotguns: ***H&K FABARM ***SPAS-12 (Dragon Fire rounds are optional) ***Ithaca 37 ***AA-12 ***Winchester Model 1200 ***Mossberg 500 ***Serbu Super-Shorty **Rifles: ***M4 Carbines ***M16A1 ***AKM ***Howa Type 89 ***MSSR ***Dragunov SVD ***AR-15 ***G36C **Explosives: ***C4 ***Semtex ***RPG-7 ***M203 attachment ***Howa Type 96 ***Handflammpatrone DM34 **Others (Will improvise when necessary): ***Composite and Compound Bows ***Tactical Crossbows ***Spears and Javelins ***Poison Darts ***Brass Knuckles ***Butterfly Knives ***Mustard Gas grenades ***Smoke Grenades ***Flashbangs and Concussion Grenades **Vehicles (Stolen from various places; Thieves can and most likely will use other vehicles at their disposal, including horses): ***Ford SVT Raptor ***Ford Transit Connect ***Mini Cooper ***Ferrari 458 ***Mercedes-Benz W212 Station Wagon ***Dodge Charger ***Subaru Impreza WRX STI ***Holden Commodore Station Wagon ***Chevrolet Silverado ***Hummer H2 **Equipment: ***Interceptor Body Armour ***Osprey Body Armour ***Night vision goggles ***Infrared vision goggles ***Riot shields Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Arms Trafficking Category:Robbery Category:Contract Killing